Deprincified
by Kohai del Sole
Summary: Well, it starts with Belphegor getting whacked in the head with a crowbar. Yes, he does have good instincts, but this time—not so much. Now the Varia will see how Bel acts when he forgets he is a prince… and is DEPRINCIFIED.


**Deprincified**

**Summary**: Well, it starts with Belphegor getting whacked in the head with a crowbar. Yes, he does have good instincts, but this time—not so much. Now the Varia will see how Bel acts when he forgets he is a prince… and is DEPRINCIFIED.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Belphegor or Fran or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Note**: Thanks to my sempai for coming up with the title Deprincified… don't blame me if the title sucks. Just kidding. XD

* * *

"You might as well just hide in an illusion. I can't have you meddling with The Prince's tactics for _his mission," _Belphegor remarked.

"But Bel-senpai, we were _both _sent on this mission," Fran retorted in his usual monotone.

"Shishi~ those rules are only for peasants to follow; not a prince like me."

"_Fallen_ prince you mean, Bel-senpai," Fran corrected.

"Shut up. Anyways, you know The Prince won't fail. And The Prince doesn't need help from a peasant."

"Well actually, you will fail."

"How would you know? You're just a stupid little frog."

"And you're just a fallen prince!"

_~A fallen prince vs. a stupid little frog~_

Fran was correct. Belphegor _did _fail. If you count getting knocked on the head with a crowbar and falling unconscious as failing, well, that's what Bel did.

It all started when Bel was ripping up someone's stomach.

"Shishi~ there's nothing better in the world than ripping people up. Shishi~"

Eventually, Fran had hidden himself in an illusion to cease Belphegor's constant nagging, or as Bel likes to call "commanding." Within the mist, Fran rolled his eyes. _Stupid senpai_.

Suddenly—the least of what both expected—a man came running toward Belphegor, holding a crowbar. Bel didn't sense a thing as he was too busy ripping. He whacked Belphegor's head from behind. Bel dropped his blood-coated knife and collapsed. Lots of blood was flowing from the back of Bel's head.

_Stupid senpai, of course he would fail. After all, he also failed at being a prince. Ha! What kind of person fails at being a prince?_

This was Fran's cue. The mist disappeared and Fran appeared.

Let's just put it this way: Fran killed the man who knocked Bel unconscious. Let's not get into detail, because those details are _not_pretty; almost as not pretty as the gruesome scene of Belphegor ripping up someone's body.

Fran had to carry Bel out of the place and _all _the way back to the Varia HQ. He used an illusion to make Bel weigh as light as a feather. And hell yeah, it felt much better.

When Lussuria saw Bel's state, he gasped. "Oh no! Bel-chan is hurt! We must bring him to the hospital~"

And the hospital was where the Prince was brought.

_~Bloody Prince~_

When Belphegor gained consciousness, he was visited.

"Bel-senpai, I _was_right," Fran remarked in monotone.

"Eh?" the Prince replied. "Wait a sec… who am I? Who are you?" he pointed at Fran. "Ugh, it's so hard to see through these annoying bangs! Do you have a pair of scissors with you?"

"Uh… no. But I do have a knife." Fran brought out a pocketknife and Bel took it. He immediately cut off his bangs.

On the outside, Fran stared at Bel blankly. But on the inside, Fran was laughing his ass off. Bel looked ridiculous.

"Why is your expression so blank?" Belphegor inquired.

"Because it is."

"Uh… I guess I'll just take that as an answer. Why are you wearing that weird frog hat?"

"Uh…" Why _was_Fran wearing it? _Oh yeah, stupid Bel-senpai__made_ _me wear it_. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm wearing this _stupid _hat either!" He took the frog hat off and placed it on the floor. _Wow, it feels really good not wearing that stupid hat!_

On the inside, Fran was having a party. Belphegor looked retarded and Fran didn't have to wear the frog hat anymore—and Bel was perfectly fine with it! What a _miracle! _And now he could do that super cool box opening pose! EPIC!

"I still need an answer," this _new_Bel said. "Who am I? And who are you?"

"You are Belphegor. I am Fran."

For the next few minutes, Fran was filling Bel in on his life. Fran left out the parts that he didn't like about Bel and said random things that would "improve" Bel. And Fran also left out 2 really important things—Bel was a prince with a weird blood obsession and another obsession of ripping up people's internal organs. Now that Bel doesn't know that he's a prince, the Varia would save their agitation from Bel's "The Prince this, The Prince that" crap for something else.

"Wow! Life with the Varia must be cool! I want to go home right away so I can meet everyone!"

Fran realized one thing. He forgot to tell Bel about his signature laugh. _Who cares, that laugh was annoying anyway… really annoying._

Soon Fran left. Bel was left all alone on his hospital bed. He saw Fran's frog hat lying on the floor. He got out of his bed and took the hat. The Prince took off his tiara and put on the frog hat. Bel grinned. "I'm a froggy! Ribbit, ribbit~"

_~Home~_

"Bel-chan~ You're back!" Lussuria exclaimed and then gasped. "You cut your bangs!"

"Yup."

"VOI! Aren't you still supposed to be at the hospital?" Superbia Squalo asked.

"Well, can't you just be glad I'm here?"

"Stupid arrogant prince," Squalo muttered under his he said aloud, "Why are you wearing Fran's frog hat?"

"Because I'm a frog! Ribbit, rib—"

"You scum, you come back from your mission unconscious and now you come back from the hospital and act like your all that," Xanxus remarked. "You piss me off."

"Isn't piss the sound you make when you pee?" Bel asked.

"Shut up, you piece of trash."

"How could I be a piece of trash? I mean, I'm not in the garbage, am I?" Bel raised his eyebrows.

"That's it!" Xanxus grunted and opened his Sky box. Out came Bester, the Sky liger.

Bel walked over to the liger. He started stroking Bester and petting him. "Good lion… good tiger… good liger. Hey! I think I just made up a new word! Liger—the mix of a lion and tiger."

_Bel-senpai is stupider than before…_

Bester licked Bel. "Ha! That tickles."

Xanxus was _really_pissed off. Especially since his tough liger was having a play date with Belphegor. "Damn you."

_~Bester and Bel—Best Buds! (Just kidding)~_

Days had passed. Everyone had to tolerate Bel's new behavior, especially Xanxus, Squalo and Fran. Lussuria thought that Bel's new behavior was lovely. "Oh~ Bel-chan is _so _cute," he would say.

One day, Fran and Belphegor were assigned to an assassination mission.

"Assassination?" Bel gasped. "That's so mean! What did that person ever do to _us_?"

"You scum!" Squalo shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not doing it," Bel announced.

"Do it or else I'll stab you with my sword," Squalo threatened.

"Stab… knife… rip… assassination… mission… crowbar… hit… head… blood…." Bel muttered. He suddenly fell on the ground.

What was happening?

_Why is Bel-senpai acting so strange?_

Belphegor squeezed his eyes shut. For ten seconds, his eyes remained closed. When he opened them, he grinned.

"Shishishi~"

_Oh no…_

But then Bel frowned. "Why is it so clear?" He felt his forehead. "Where did The Prince's hair go?" After a few moments of thinking, Bel said, "The Prince remembers. The Prince lost his memory and cut his bangs and did… foolish things." He looked over at his comrades. They were their usual selves.

"Froggy."

_Dammit._

"Where's your hat?" the Prince demanded.

"Uh…"

"The Prince told you to wear it _everywhere_and all the time! Even at your death. Stupid froggy. Wait a second…"

Belphegor felt the top of his head… or the top of his _hat_.

"Why is the Prince wearing the frog's hat?"

"I don't know…"

"That's it, froggy," Bel said. "Shishishi~"

He got out his knives.

"I'll be stabbing you 100 times more than usual, shishishi~"

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

"Shishishi~ the Prince is having fun."

* * *

_Originally posted on 8/4/10. Revised version posted on 7/5/12. (Yup. After a long hiatus from FF I have returned… and realized how horrible my writing was. Well I revised a bunch of stuff and I hope you like this version better! 8D)_


End file.
